<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A study in Hugo Weasley by nqxtgeneration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595040">A study in Hugo Weasley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqxtgeneration/pseuds/nqxtgeneration'>nqxtgeneration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headcanon, Hufflepuff Pride, Hugo is a soft boi, Lily punches someone, Protective Lily, Soft Boys, Teddy is a big bro for everyone, Trans Male Character, protect Hugo Weasley squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqxtgeneration/pseuds/nqxtgeneration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively: Fuck J K Rowling, trans people rule</p><p>Basically just a description of Hugo Weasley's life from his childhood until he's a young adult. </p><p>I wrote this after the whole thing with JK and the transphobic comment but never posted it, so now there you go, enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A study in Hugo Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I am not an expert when it comes to being trans/surgeries and all that stuff, nor am I trans myself.<br/>If they are mistakes in the story or if I worded something poorly or wrong, please let me know so I can change it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathilda is four years old when she walks up to his dad one day and shyly asks him if she has to wear Rose‘s old dresses. Ron picks her up and asks why. When Mathilda explains to him, that she doesn’t like wearing dresses, he just nods and writes a letter to Harry and Ginny the next day, asking them to send him some of Al and James’ old clothes.<br/>
Mathilda cuts her hair for the first time when she’s seven. Hermione finds her in the bathroom, her hair looking like someone practiced a cutting spell on her and failed miserably. Hermione cleans the floor and then carefully fixes her hair.</p><p>At her 10th birthday, Mathilda announces that she doesn’t want to be called Mathilda anymore. She says, she talked to Teddy and he said that sometimes, children are born in the wrong body. Ron and Hermione just nod. Hermione sits down with her son and they start looking for a new name and Ron writes his family and friends, telling them to please refer to his son by his new chosen name: Hugo</p><p>On the train to Hogwarts, eleven-year-old Hugo is nervous. His family accepted him very quickly. Some of them mixed up his pronouns a few times at the beginning but they got used to it quickly. Lily takes his hand and tells him, he’ll be alright and that she’ll protect him. Hugo gets sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick calls him by his right name, and he is assigned a bed in the boys’ dorms.</p><p>At fourteen, Hugo receives his first binder from his parents. The boys in his dorms start to remind him to take it off when he goes to bed after he forgot it a few times. He joins GAH (gays and allies of Hogwarts), a support group founded by Roxanne. He doesn’t have a lot of friends, but he’s doing alright. His astronomy teacher miss-genders him and he has to stop Lily and Rose from throwing her off the astronomy tower. He doesn’t want to tell McGonagall at first but after he wrote to Teddy about the issue, Teddy comes to Hogwarts and they go to McGonagall together. The teacher is fired.</p><p>During the next year, Lily punches two students for insulting Hugo. He is thankful for her protection but asks her to not be so violent next time. He starts taking hormones and tries out for the Quidditch team. He doesn’t make the team but becomes their biggest fan. He never misses a game. Hugo also discovers his love for photography.<br/>
Hugo has top surgery at eighteen, a few weeks before his last year ends. It’s a long and dreading procedure but when he wakes up and looks down at his flat chest, he knows, it was worth it. He stays in the hospital for a few more days and during that time, he gets letters from nearly all the Hufflepuffs and a whole bunch of students from other houses, people he has maybe talked to once or twice. A lot of them don’t even know why he’s missing, they just want to check on him, make sure he’s alright. The boys from his dorm ditch school and come visit him with Lily.</p><p>After graduation, Hugo adopts a puppy and moves to London. His hair is a little bit longer again, just long enough for Lily to braid it. He owns slim, fitting clothes. He feels comfortable in his body. He signs up at a university and starts studying to become a therapist. He still doesn’t have a lot of friends but he is fine with that. When he walks his dog, he greets every person he meets along the way. He does the same thing while walking around on campus. Or when he goes grocery shopping. He volunteers wherever whenever he can. He is friendly and open, no matter who he’s talking to, and always tries to understand their opinion.<br/>
In conclusion, be more like Hugo. You don’t have to like everyone but you should respect them and treat everyone equally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>